


Wolny jak wiatr w polu

by vrisadefer



Category: Ogniem i Mieczem | With Fire and Sword (1999), Trylogia | The Trilogy - Henryk Sienkiewicz
Genre: Angst, Brooding in a steppe, Canon-Typical Violence, Never trust a witch, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrisadefer/pseuds/vrisadefer
Summary: Sławą okryty, przez pół Siczy wielbiony, przez druhów swoich bardziej jak brat ukochany, dumny, butny, i szalony - a jednego serca zdobyć nie może.O tym, jak Bohun, młody ataman kozacki, wraca z wyprawy dalekiej do Rozłogów, licząc, że tym razem może los się do niego uśmiechnie i Bóg da, że Helena w końcu spojrzy na niego przychylnym okiem. I o tym, jak wszystko czorty biorą i jak spada na niego przekleństwo - i nienawiść kniaziówny.





	1. Zimna woda

Dzień był pogodny i upalny, rozgrzane letnim słońcem stepy męczyły dusznym powietrzem i jeźdźcy często musieli przystawać by napoić konie. Sami też pozbyli się wszelkich niepotrzebnych części stroju i uzbrojenia, po wielu półnagich już Kozakach obficie spływał pot. Wierzchem dłoni przecierali czoła, by krople potu nie kapały im na oczy.

  
Na samym czele jechał ich przywódca. Był młodszy niż połowa jego drużyny, ale za nim - i tylko za nim - mołojcy poszliby wszędzie, nawet w ogień. Czarnobrewy i dumny, z oczami kryjącymi nie tylko rozmysł i fantazję wielką, ale i szaleństwo. Jechał na swoim karym koniu, wyprostowany i zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na prażące promienie słońca. Równie łatwo przyszło mu także udawanie obojętności wobec faktu, który stawał się coraz bardziej wyraźny wraz z każdą upływającą w duchocie minutą - zbłądzili ze szlaku prowadzącego z siczy czertomlickiej na trakt w stronę Łubniów, i teraz błąkali się z dala od rzeki po rozpalonych pustkowiach, męcząc i konie i siebie. Po pewnym czasie gdzieś na horyzoncie zamajaczyła ciemna linia lasu i nagle nastroje drużyny ożyły.

  
\- Zajedziemy w las? - zapytał głośno jeden z młodszych Kozaków - Cień będzie i chłodniej nieco.

  
Odpowiedziały mu liczne potakiwania i entuzjastyczne pomruki.

  
\- Obyśmy źródło znaleźli. - dodał przywódca, nie patrząc na nich. Wzrok utkwił w lesie, który zdał mu się nagle wyjątkowy i przepełniony jakąś dziwną aurą. - Więc las. - zakończył i zmusił konia do szybszego chodu. Reszta ruszyła za nim, ożywiona i wyczekująca upragnionego cienia po całym dniu jazdy w upale. Jednak im bliżej byli granicy ciemnych drzew, tym rozmowy ucichały coraz bardziej i wzrastał w ich sercach niepokój. Czujnie rozglądali się wokół, patrząc na step i na las, i na twarze swych towarzyszy, zdradzające te same zaniepokojenie. Tylko ich malowany przywódca nie zwalniał i nie rozglądał się.

  
Po chwili wjechali na leśny, zarośnięty trakt i ogarnął ich zbawienny chłód. Konie jednak opierały się i wiele szturchań i krzyków trzeba było, by wjechały dalej w las.  
Drużyna była mała, ledwie część oddziału dowodzonego przez młodego atamana, jego najbardziej zaufani wojacy z którymi jechał dostarczyć listy od rady do oddziałów zaporoskich, które zgodnie z rozkazem nowego wojewody ruskiego miały zjeżdżać się na Łubnie. Najmłodszy z nich wszystkich był Hryćko Kulyk, którego starsi traktowali bardziej jak giermka i chłopca od koni niż jako równego im. Ten był jednak pogodny i spokojny, a wierny atamanowi jak nikt inny. Zapatrzony w niego jak w samego hetmana Sahajdacznego, przy każdej możliwości starał się jakoś dowódcy przypodobać, zaimponować i okazać, jak wdzięczny jest za wcielenie go do swej najbliższej kompanii.

Wszyscy tak zresztą patrzyli na ich dowódcę, który zdawał im się nazbyt tajemnicznym opiekunem, zamyślonym często walecznym młodzieńcem o wielkiej sławie i wprawie w boju - ale także niezmierzonym kompanem do grabieży i gorzałki, który siadywał przy ogniu z teorbanem i przy wtórze radosnych okrzyków drużyny, zabawiał ich śpiewem. Teraz jednak Jurko Bohun milczał i spod nastawionych srogo brwi wpatrywał się w przestrzeń przed nim. Nagle przystanął.

\- Słychać wodę. - powiedział do drużyny. Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie, bo żaden z nich nie słyszał najmniejszego szumu, ale wiedzieli, że ataman ich nigdy się nie mylił i trzeba mu było uwierzyć. Odwrócił konia i bacznie przyjrzał się swoim kompanom.

\- Ja pojadę w las, poszukam! - zakrzyknął ochoczo Hryćko.

\- Ciszej, nie musi las cały wiedzieć, że tu jesteśmy. - mruknął stary Iwan obojętnym tonem, który jednak sprawił, że młodziak skulił się nieco w siodle.

\- Wy jedźcie tą ścieżką, szersza jest i na więcej koni się zda. Ja sam pojadę z drugiej strony wąwozu i dołączę do was przy wodzie, jeno tylko taką znajdziemy. - oznajmił Bohun i nikt nie kwestionował jego zagadkowej decyzji. Kozacy skierowali się we wskazaną im stronę i po chwili ataman zniknął im z oczu. Nie o wodę mu chodziło a o chwilę dla własnych myśli - coraz to większy niepokój go ogarniał, że zdali się zbłądzić z tak dobrze znanego mu szlaku. A wrócić chciał jak najprędzej, nie na Łubnie co prawda, ale wrócić, z bogactwem zdobytym w dalekich ziemiach, żeby tej jednej pod nogi rzucić i dobre słowo wybłagać. Kompania kozacka ruszyła przez las sama.

\- Jak dobrze odpocząć od tego słońca. - powiedział któryś z mężczyzn. - Nie obchodzą mnie już nawet listy, tylko o cieniu i odpoczynku myślę.

\- A powiedz to przy atamanie, to on ci zapewni odpoczynek! - odpowiedział mu inny i zawtórował mu śmiech reszty kompanii.

\- Ataman jest groźny jak o politykę idzie. - mruknął któryś.

\- Ataman jest groźny nawet jak idzie o konia czy gorzałkę. - dodał Szuła, Kozak z blizną biegnącą przez twarz i zniekształcającą mu wargi. - A nie ma lepszego od niego.

\- Nie ma. - zgodzili się inni. Zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko stukotem końskich kopyt. Las dziwnie działał na mołojców, przycichli jakoś i wciąż rozglądali się wokół. Dręczyły ich dziwne jakoweś przeczucia, co bardziej zabobonni zaczynali rozmyślać nad tym, czy las ten aby nie jest przeklęty. Słońce prześwitywało przez liście i ozłacało porośnięte mchem pnie, gęste dywany paproci i jagód rozciągały się pod ich nogami, oni jednak nasłuchiwali tylko uważnie, nie zwracając uwagi najmniejszej na urok lasu.

\- Niecodzienne to - zaczął Szuła ponownie - żeśmy tak nagle zbłądzili. Ja tam w dziwne jakieś klątwy nie wierzę, ale las ten jest jakiś pełen złego. Powinniśmy odpocząć i wyruszyć dalej.

\- Niedobrze tu jest. - zgodził się inny. - Jakby czuć na plecach spojrzenia.

\- Ptacy siedzą na gałęziach i wam patrzą na plecy. - mruknął stary Iwan. - Krwi przelali, bitew wygrali a lasu się boją.

Zbyt wielki szacunek mieli Kozacy do doświadczonego Iwana, by się oburzać na jego słowa, wielu zresztą w głębi duszy przyznawało mu rację. Lęku jednak wyzbyć się nie potrafili.

\- Słuchać strumień, na pewno! - powiedział Hryćko i przyspieszył nieco. Domyślili się, że przy końcu wąwozu będzie woda.

Nagle zawiał chłodny wiatr, przywiewając jakiegoś upiora, który niewidoczny dla ludzi, spłoszył konie. Zaczęły parskać i cofać się, próbując zrzucić jeźdźców z siodła.

\- Upiór! - zawołał zbolałym głosem jeden z młodszych mężczyzn, a pozostali przytaknęli mu, wciąż uspokajając konie.

\- Głupiście! Wilki w lesie, konie je poczuły, ot to tyle, szalone głowy! - zakrzyknął Iwan.

W tym momencie spostrzegli, że dotarli już do końca głębokiego wąwozu. Strach całkiem objął ich serca, poczuli się jakby byli w śmiertelnej pułapce. Poczęli żegnać się pobożnie i nucić przesądne pieśni, pluć za lewe ramię, i robić wiele rzeczy, które według ich umysłów miały odstraszyć złe moce. Hryćko trzymał się mocno siodła i wyglądał nerwowo atamana. Spostrzegli po chwili żywy i szeroki strumień płynący przez skalne rozpadliny i powalone, zmurszałe pnie, zaniepokojeni jednak nie chcieli jechać dalej w las.

Nagle usłyszeli głośny tętent kopyt i ujrzeli czarnego wierzchowca poganianego przez swego jeźdźca. Odetchnęli wszyscy z ulgą na widok atamana.

\- Ciężko będzie rozstrzygnąć kto ten potok znalazł.- zaśmiał się Bohun - Czy ja czy też może wy, stojący jak snopy siana w polu. Czegoście się tak przestraszyli?

Nikt nie chciał zdradzić się ze swoimi obawami przed dowódcą, Kozacy więc wzruszali tylko ramionami i głośnym śmiechem ukrywali przyczynę przestrachu. Wystarczyła zresztą chwila kompanii atamana, by zapomnieli o upiorach i klątwach.

\- Odpoczniemy tutaj, polana jest szeroka, uwiążcie konie do pni i niech piją. Wiem którędy na szlak, więc ruszać nam trzeba jak najszybciej.

Zeszli z koni i zaczęli je rozkulbaczać, wyciągać zapasy i prowadzić je do wody. Zatrzymali się jednak nagle, patrząc na potok. Po wodzie płynął, nadzwyczaj powoli, starannie uwity wianek, pełen kwiatów i paproci. Ciemna zieleń mokrych liści i głęboka czerwień owoców dzikiej róży mieniły się w kroplach wody. Kozacy zamilknęli i spojrzeli po sobie.

\- Co to za czary..? - zapytał cicho stary Iwan.

Nagle jednak Bohun zeskoczył z konia i ruszył jednym skokiem do strumienia.

\- Może go jakaś krasna dziewka z wodą puściła? - uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz, tak, że nawet zaniepokojeni mołojcy nie mogli powstrzymać się od wesołości.

\- A jak wiedźma? - zapytał nieco trzęsącym się głosem Hryćko.

\- A może i krasna, i wiedźma? - Bohun roześmiał się w głos i zwinnym ruchem złapał wianek, wyciągając go ze strumienia. Przejrzysta, zimna woda spłynęła mu po ręce. Jego oczy zatrzymały się na refleksach igrających w kroplach osiadłych na liściach jak w szlachetnych kamieniach zdobytych na wojnie. Krwią zdobytych, trudem, wyrzeczeniem - ale przynoszących sławę większą niż Ukraina i Niż od lat znały. I na co mu sława? Na co, skoro te oczy jasne uciekają od jego twarzy jakby był trądem pokryty, ogniem popalony, zgnilizną jakąś dręczony? Uśmiech nieco przygasł na jego twarzy i zamilkł. Mołojcy także ucichli ponownie. Mimo tego, że nic nad wyraz dziwnego się nie stało, cała drużyna poczuła niecodzienność zbliżających się wydarzeń.  
Bohun przytroczył wianek do siodła swego karego konia.

Otrząsnął się z nieszczęśliwych myśli, i wianek - razem z odnalezieniem wody i drogi prowadzącej z powrotem na szlak - postanowił brać za dobry znak. Na moment tylko zamknął oczy i ujrzał ten widok umiłowany: Helenę siedzącą w sadzie, zaplatającą włosy w gruby warkocz. I na jej głowie wianek. I na jej twarzy uśmiech, kiedy ujrzała go schodzącego z konia... Szybko jednak i te myśli odgonił od siebie i dołączył do reszty kompanii, napełniającej bukłaki wodą.

Zimna woda stłumiła niespokojne myśli i ukoiła wzburzoną krew.

 


	2. Noc na stepie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Droga do Łubniów daleka - a w połowie jazdy księżyc znika z nieba i mrok ciężki okrywa kompanię kozacką. Cóż innego nocą pozostaje jak tylko gorzałka, śpiew, i tęsknota?

Kompania kozacka na czele z butnym atamanem ujechała już daleko, kiedy w połowie stepu jasna noc nagle przygasła, przyciemniała i opadł na jeźdźców bezksiężycowy mrok. Dziwne to było, gdyż ni pogoda za dnia ni kwadra miesiąca nie wróżyły nocy zbyt ciemnej na jazdę. Nagle trzeba było przystanąć, zsiąść z koni, i w środku pustowia prędko stawiać obóz – coby ognisko rozpalić zanim rozpoczną się prawdziwie przez Boga opuszczone godziny nocne. Mołojcy popa za sobą nie ciągnęli, mało który z nich chciał – lub nawet umiał – jakikolwiek pacierz odmawiać, ale przesądy trzymały się ich mocno i za nic w świecie nie chcieli oni błąkać się po stepie w ciemnościach.

Bo skądże wiedzieć, że nad ciałem nie przejadą, nad mogiłą? Skądże pewność, że stukot kopyt zmarłego nie zbudzi i upiór jakowyś nie wyrwie się z grobu by ich ścigać? Jak wierzyć, że koń spłoszony siłami nieczystymi nawet najwprawniejszego jeźdźca z siodła nie zrzuci?

Hryćko Kulyk poczuł dreszcz nieprzyjemny pełznący przez całe plecy i wcale nie pomagało mu to, ze jechał tuż za atamanem – obecność przywódcy pocieszała go mniej niż niepokoił go widok wianka uwiązanego do siodła, który nawet w ciemności zdał się mienić i kusić niepojmowaną jakąś siłą. Nawet schodząc z konia i wyciągając spod siodła koce i futra do spania, chłopak starał się stać z dala od karego wierzchowca Bohuna.

_\- Szczo_ ty, ducha zobaczył? - zapytał niskim głosem Szuła, odkręcając gorzałkę nim jeszcze zdążył porządnie konia uwiązać. Chłopak wzdrygnął się, lecz pełen młodzieńczej dumy i uporu – i bojący się, że jeszcze jego watażka usłyszy – starał się przybrać minę i ton jak najbardziej hardy.

_\- Szcz_ o ty, Szuła, w duchy wierzysz? - zapytał i całą siłą swoją zmusił się na uśmiech. - Mój dziad zawsze powtarzał, że to jeno bajki żeby dziatki straszyć a starszych zabawiać. Ano, i złodziejów do mogił zniechęcać.

Szuła tylko usta wykrzywił, przez co blizna jego zabieliła się na twarzy jeszcze mocniej niż zwykle, po czym wychylił kolejny łyk.

\- Duchy? - spytał nagle Bohun, i Hryćko znowu musiał mocą całą powstrzymać się od podskoczenia. - Ileście to już do gardeł wlali, że się was pogańskie jakieś czary trzymają?

\- Ja tam, _bat'ku_ , w duchy wierzę. - mruknął starszy Kozak. - I z gorzałką i bez gorzałki. A bo to pop za dusze zmarłe się nie modli, żeby odpoczynek święty miały i się po ziemi bez celu nie błąkały? A bo to wilcy nie wyją po nocach i zazule nie kukają jak złe idzie?

\- Złe? - zapytał Hryćko, trzeci już raz psując węzeł przy paliku. Jego koń sapnął niecierpliwie i począł kopytem grzebać w ziemi.

\- Ano, złe. Że ataman w duchy nie wierzy to i nie dziw, jego to by się i siły nieczyste bały rozsierdzić. Ale że ty, Kulyk, się duchów nie boisz to _Hospody pomyłuj_.

Na twarzy Bohunowej zarysował się cień uśmiechu. Potrząsnął głową i machnął ręką w stronę ogniska rozpalanego przez resztę kompanii.

\- Idźcie do ognia, ciemność ani jeździe nie służy, ani myśleniu. Gorzałkę dopić, głowę oprzeć, siły odzyskać, bo jeno świt przyjdzie, to nam dalej w step.

Szuła nic nie powiedział, tylko poszedł siąść na skórach rozłożonych przy ognisku. Hryćko jednak, z sercem mocniej bijącym i niespokojnymi myślami, wciąż siłował się z rzemieniem żeby swojego konia uwiązać. Im bardziej myślał o tym, że czarne oczy atamana obserwują jego plączące się dłonie, tym bardziej węzeł psuł się a koń parskał. Czuł też, że krew mu idzie do końców uszu - a noc stepowa nie była jeszcze zimna na tyle, żeby cokolwiek innego niż zakłopotanie mogło to tłumaczyć. Ataman jednak tylko uwiązał konia, bukłaki z boku ściągnął i futra po czym dołączył do reszty drużyny.

Chłopak długo jeszcze rozwiązywał i zawiązywał rzemienie, co chwila uspokajając konia. W końcu jednak udało się – zmarznięte już dłonie pocierał o siebie i rozejrzał się bacznie, czy aby czego nie zapomniał – i czy coś na stepie w oddali nie rusza się, nie lata...

\- Hryćko – zawołał nagle Bohun. Głos jego był już cieplejszy, rozgrzany palanką i rubasznym śmiechem kompanii. - Podajże teorban, to ci piosnką i śpiewem te mary odstraszę!

Kozacy zaśmiali się, a i wbrew wszystkiemu młodemu Kulykowi zrobiło się raźniej na duszy. Wciąż ostrożnym krokiem podszedł do konia watażki i ściągnął instrument. Gładko leżał w dłoniach, nawet zziębniętych i zupełnie talentu i fantazji muzycznej pozbawionych, i struny zadrżały lekko wydając dźwięk lekki i miękki. Dziwne to było, że ten sam instrument tak do walki potrafił zagrzewać i krew burzyć, gdy piechota kozacka szła wrogów bić.

 

I po chwili bezksiężycowy step wypełnił się melodią słodką i tęskną, i głosem unoszącym się i opadającym , dotykającym serca i dusze. Nawet stary Iwan, mimo że przygłuchy, oczy przymknął i wsłuchiwał się w śpiewanie Bohuna zamyślony. Ataman przerywał tylko kiedy podawana sobie przez Kozaków gorzałka dochodziła do jego rąk, a i to wtedy tylko na moment, bo do picia był szybki jak do szabli. Prędko zwinne dłonie wracały do strun.

Im więcej w gardła wlewali, tym nastroje stawały się żwawsze i radośniejsze, i odblaski z ognia tańczyły na twarzach wśród iskier i dymu. Zapomnieli o śnie i duchach, o zgubieniu szlaku, zapomnieli o tym, że wraz ze świtem trzeba im dalej jechać w drogę, daleko jeszcze, pod Łubnie.

Nagle jednak struny zamilkły, dźwięk urwany rozbrzmiał krótko w powietrzu. Bohun brwi miał ściągnięte i wargi rozchylone – nasłuchiwał czegoś, czego reszta kompanii w ciszy stepu dosłyszeć nie mogła. Wtem odetchnął jednak i głową wskazał gdzieś dalej za ogień – zapach ludzi i koni zwabił nocnego korsaka, który szybkim krokiem przebiegał w cieniu i przyglądał się Kozakom uważnie.

\- Późno już naprawdę skoro _lysy_ z nor wychodzą. - mruknął Bohun. - No, kompania, co wypite to nasze, teraz pora spać. Jak któryś razem ze słońcem nie wstanie, to nahajem po plecach pojadę. - na chwilę zapadła cisza, a potem Kozacy roześmiali się.

Ataman wyszczerzył białe zęby w diabelskim niemal uśmiechu. Na wiele sobie pozwalał z najbliższą kompanią, a i oni – wpatrzeni w Bohuna jak w ikonę w cerkwi i jak w skrzynie łupów tureckich – na wiele pozwalali sobie z atamanem. Przy starszyźnie, przy radzie, przy innych atamanach zaporoskich nie śmieli by nawet Bohunowi bez ukłonu kozackiego w oczy spojrzeć - ale w stepie, w podjeździe, w walce, nie było im druha bliższego i droższego niż czarnobrewy i szalony Jurko.

Szybko wszyscy posnęli, uśpieni gorzałką i kołyszącą melodią teorbanu, którego Bohun nie odkładał jeszcze. Myśli jego zajęte były taką mnogością spraw i uczuć, że sam nie wiedział czy oczy zmruży choćby na moment. Jechać na Łubnie, listy przekazać, o rozkazach rozprawić z kim trzeba, a potem pod byle jakim pretekstem, choćby na chwilę, na najkrótszą chwilą puścić się pędem na Rozłogi. Kniahini się pokłonić i jej synom, służbie o wyprawie opowiedzieć... I oczy nacieszyć widokiem najmilejszym i najsłodszym, nim znów przyjdzie wyruszyć na wroga – i kto wie, być może już nigdy nie wrócić. Zobaczyć kniaziównę choćby przelotnie – oby ona tylko na niego spojrzeć zechciała, spod tych długich rzęs, spod brwi ciemnych, na chwilę jeno. Może znów by siedziała zasłuchana w jego opowieściach o tureckich zwyczajach, o nocach na stepie, może znów jakaś jego przekorna uwaga w stronę kniahini wywołałaby uśmiech na jej drobnych ustach, może na zarumienionych od ciepła komnaty policzkach znów dojrzałby łzy po wyśpiewanej głosem pełnym tęsknoty pieśni.

Ogień powoli dogasał, żar tylko czerwienił się między niedopalonymi polanami. Bohun odłożył teorban i zanim jeszcze położył się, obejrzał się na konie. Te już spokojne i wypoczęte po jeździe, strzygły gdzieniegdzie kępy stepowej trawy. I spojrzał też na przytroczony do siodła wianek – który mimo upływu godzin i suchoty nie więdł ani nie kurczył się. "Może to faktycznie czary jakie?" pomyślał ataman. Przy mołojcach prędko by się nie przyznał, ale sam w pewne rzeczy wierzył – bo też wiele widział i przeżył, czego człowiek inaczej wytłumaczyć nie może jak tylko działaniem sił jakiś nieziemskich. Jeździł kiedyś z pułkownikiem kozackim, Dońcem, co przy ognisku wielkie dziwy opowiadał i przed czortami przestrzegał. "Wiem to wszystko, własna krew moja z diabłami rozmawia. Siostra moja w jarze siedzi i w wodę patrzy, ludziom przyszłość przepowiada. _Wid'ma_ , _worożycha_ , czarcia dziewka." Może i była w tym jaka prawda? " Zobaczysz kiedy to uwierzysz," powiadał, a Bohunowi zapadło to w pamięć głęboko i w noce takie jak ta wyłaziło na wierzch.

Zasnął w końcu, umęczony myślami o upiorach i Rozłogach - i rozpaczliwą tęsknotą.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Łatwo się można domyślić, że Bohun jest miłością największą nie tylko swej kompanii kozackiej - ale i moją. Dalsze bajanie o jednym i tym samym i rozwodzenie się nad tęsknotą, żalem - i gniewem - cudnego atamana. 
> 
> Dodatkowo próba jak bardzo można unikać pisania o koniach, jak się nie tylko na nich nie zna, ale i boi. To nie są przecież normalne zwierzęta, tylko upiory jakieś.


	3. Obóz kozacki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dotarłwszy pod Łubnie ze swoją kompanią, czarnobrewy ataman musi zwalczyć tęsknotę i chęć jak najszybszej podróży na Rozłogi - polityka czeka na watażkę, a wraz z nią nieodłączni jej kompani: rebelia, starzy wrogowie i wzburzona krew.

Przywództwo oddziałów zaporoskich jak i same tłumy Kozaków pod Łubniami przywitały Bohuna i jego kompanię z takim hukiem i rozmachem, że lackie grupy zbrojne także oczekujące na rozkazy wojewody przez moment myślały, że to sam hetman przyjechał. Młody ataman niewiele więcej musiał zrobić niż jeno skinąć głową czy poruszyć wąsem a tu już mołojcy czuli się jak pobłogosławieni przez jakowegoś świętego. Nie tylko sława Bohunowa tak na nich działała, nie tylko opowieści o jego zwycięstwach i podbojach, ale i sam widok watażki – było w nim coś groźnego i pięknego zarazem, co nawet nieprzyuczonym Kozakom przypominało te krótkie momenty kiedy to widzieli popękane ikony w cerkwi: brwi ściągnięte, wzrok surowy, a jednak piękno, chwała, boskość jakaś biła z obrazów. Takoż to też biła od twarzy i postawy watażki.

Kompania także liczyć mogła na lepsze traktowanie – nowe beczki miodu i palanki wytaczano z namiotów i rozbijano dla nich, miejsca przy ognisku robiono i kazano szybciej rożen obracać.

Bohun szybko trafił do namiotów atamańskich, gdzie reszta przywódców czekała na wieści jakie niesie od starszyzny. Było coś o żołdzie, coś o zmianach w hierarchii, coś o przebudowach na Siczy – ale przede wszystkim o niepokojach Kozackich, o strachu i gniewie.

\- Wielu myśli – zaczął Bohun – Żeśmy przez Lachów traktowani jak psy. Że Kozak dobry kiedy wojna idzie, kiedy życie trzeba oddać, a kiedy pokój to ty Kozacze na sianie śpij i o suchym chlebie i wodzie żyj.

Starsi popatrzyli po sobie, wąsy pokręcili, pasy poprawili. Niepewni byli tak samo jak ich bracia na Siczy.

\- O zdradzie myślą? - zapytał jeden z nich. Bohun skinął głową.

\- Tego też się starszyzna obawia. Kolejne powstanie całkiem nadwyręży relacje z Lachami, a nasz nowy jaśnie pan wojewoda krew ma burzliwą i rękę ciężką na niechciane bunty. Źle znowu braci bić i grzebać.

\- Źle. - zgodził się cały namiot. Zapadła cisza.

\- Trzeba pilnować i siebie nawzajem i oddziałów pod nami. - stwierdził Bohun. - Jak raz się gniew wśród piechoty podniesie to i przeciwko samemu królowi pójdą.

Wszyscy zgodzili się z nim i wrócili do narad, podziękowawszy mu za przywiezienie wieści z Siczy. Bohun mógł w końcu odetchnąć i wrócić do swojej kompanii – polityka i rozprawianie ze starszyzną psuły mu krew i mąciły w głowie; dużo bardziej wolał przy ognisku siedzieć, gorzałki się napić, na dziewki popatrzeć, z kompanią pohulać i krew przelewać, w step pojechać – o polityce zapomnieć.

Podchodząc jednak do namiotów przez jego towarzyszy rozbitych, zobaczył, że nad rozpalonym ogniskiem rozmawiają z innym Kozakiem, który trzymając konia za uzdę jedną ręką, drugą gestykulował. Szybko Bohun rozpoznał, że to Cyryl Michnowicz, jeden z pułku kozackiego, z którym ataman jeździł lata temu i dzięki któremu poznał młodych Kurcewiczów Bułyhów, synów kniahini na Rozłogach. Jednak ani do tamtych wypraw ani do pułku Bohun sentymentów nie miał. Co więcej, między nim a Cyrylem wiele było niechęci i złej krwi – ataman ledwo już pamiętał powód ich waśni, tak samo jak ledwo pamiętał noc, w której niemal doszło do pojedynku między nimi. Kozacy rzadko wyzywali się na pojedynki, w swej umyślnej pogardzie dla tradycji szlacheckich uważając je za wymysł lacki, pański i dzikiego Kozaka niegodny. Jednak zarówno Cyryl jak i Jurko bywali często na dworach i wśród pułków polskich i niewiele trzeba było, by im się po palance i ciężkim dniu owe obyczaje przypomniały. Jednak coś było w Cyrylu czego Bohun znieść nie umiał i nie chciał; czuł też, że łasy na sławę i bogactwo Kozak spróbuje jakoś wkraść się w jego łaski, udając jak _sobaka_ po kradzieży pęta kiełbasy, że nic się nie stało.

\- Jurko! - zakrzyknął Cyryl, rozpościerając ramiona jakby czekając na uścisk serdeczny. Ataman popatrzył tylko na niego spod ciemnych brwi.

\- A ty _szczo_ , drogę do własnych namiotów zgubił? - zapytał. - Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, pewnie gdzieś na obrzeżach rozbite, żeby psów i koni pilnować.

Mina Kozaka tak jak szybko została wymuszona, tak szybko zrzedła.

\- Ty ataman teraz, to już starymi druhami gardzisz. - mruknął Cyryl, nie patrząc Bohunowi w oczy. - Niech i tak będzie.

Bohun zaśmiał się. Był to krótki śmiech, dźwięk szybko urwany, ale tak szyderczy i gorzki, że Michnowicz wzrygnął się, a cała kompania zwróciła oczy na atamana. Ten miał usta wykrzywione w biesim uśmiechu, białe zęby połyskujące w ciemności wieczoru nadawały mu wyraz straszny i fascynujący zarazem.

\- Fruń, ptaszku, do siebie, bo noc się zbliża i sowy hukają. Schowaj się, a do rana nie wychodź. - powiedział Bohun, rozjuszony przekłamaną postawą Cyryla. Powoli zaczął przypominać sobie też wszystkie inne powody, dla których żywił do niego taką niechęć.

Cyryl odszedł w milczeniu i gniewie.

_\- Szczo_ on chciał, _siromacha_ przeklęty? - zapytał ataman, zwracając się do siedzących przy ogniu.

\- Rozprawiał zajadle o Lachach, że psie syny, że oni nam nie bracia i krwi przelewać za ich interesy i podboje nie przystoi prawdziwemu Kozakowi. - odpowiedział szybko Hryćko, chcąc zdać swojemu atamanowi raport jako pierwszy.

_\- Szczoby_ on wiedział kto Kozak prawdziwy a kto nie. - mruknął Szuła i splunął.

\- Rebelia mu w głowie? Zobaczymy. - powiedział Bohun bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego. "Przeklęta polityka, psia jej mać" pomyślał. Jedyne czego chciał to puścić się na Rozłogi, zostawić wszystko w tyle, do bram zapukać i czekać wiernie aż otworzą i wpuszczą do środka. Aż ją jedyną, zazulę, będzie mógł zobaczyć i oczy nacieszyć – i może Bóg da, że tym razem kniaziówna inaczej spojrzy na niego, uśmiechnie się, zarumieni... A tu trzeba było zęby zacisnąć, tęsknotę na bok z myśli zepchnąć i pilnować spraw kozackich w obozie. A serce _bołyt_.

 

* * *

 

Surowe poranne słońce oświetlało obóz kozacki. Większość spała jeszcze, popita po dniu poprzednim. Bohun jednak ani łyka gorzałki do ust nie wziął, gotowy w końcu - za przyzwoleniem przywódców, równie w niego zapatrzonych jak połowa Siczy - aby wczesnym świtem wyruszyć na Rozłogi. Serce kołatało w piersi kozaczej kiedy siadał na konia, w odzieży stepowej i z włosem rozwianym, i z myślami niepoukładanymi a wokół jednej sprawy tylko skupionymi.

\- Oj, _bat'ku_. - usłyszał nagle głos. To stary Iwan okulbaczał konia. Bohun wciąż nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić do tych słów z ust kogoś tak respektowanego - i o tyle starszego i w boju doświadczonego - jak Iwan. - Co ty myślał, że od kompanii własnej uciekniesz? Że sam, bez towarzyszy, bez obrony, bez nas, do panny pojedziesz?

\- Skąd wam do głowy przyszło, że do panny jadę? - zapytał butnie ataman, ale wiedział już, że twarz mu pobladła i brwi ściągnęły się, i że Iwan wszystko odgadł. Ten z kolei zaśmiał się tylko, serdecznie jednak.

\- Jedź przodem, w stepie myśli poukładaj i krew uspokój, zimną wodą się obmyj. My zaraz na koń i za tobą, spotkamy się na rozdrożu gdzie Suła pod las zakręca i wody na pola rozlewa. - powiedział Iwan. - I nie gniewaj się na mnie, zaleta to i przekleństwo starych, że więcej widzą a mniej się potrafią powstrzymać, by dobre rady niepytani dawać.

Bohun odetchnął i skinął głową tylko, wiedząc, że stary Kozak doceni to jako prostą i przez dumę i wstyd stłumioną podziękę.

Popędził karego konia tak, że aż wianek do siodła przytroczony zafurkotał wysmagany nagłym wiatrem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział chyba tylko po, żeby Cyryla przedstawić, bo to postać niezwykle konieczna do późniejszych bolesnych, krwawych i pełnych angstu fragmentów. I żeby przeczekać chwilę, bo za chwilę już Rozłogi, już kniaziówna, już przekleństwo czai się w ciemnościach, żeby atamana złamać do końca.


	4. Na Rozłogi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bohun z kompanią wreszcie wyrusza na Rozłogi - i większość drogi schodzi mu na wspomnieniach, jak to Bułyhów Kurcewiczów poznał, jak to kniahini starej synem niemal się stał, i jak to poznał Helenę - i głowę dla niej stracił.
> 
> Gdy w końcu dociera na miejsce, okazuje się, że wdowa z synami wyjechała i zostawiła Rozłogi - i kniaziównę - pod opieką służby.

Droga z Łubniów na Rozłogi nie była zbyt długa - po prawdzie była krótka na tyle, by kniahini, wdowa po kniaziu Kurcewiczu, bracie prawowitego pana na Rozłogach, która nie tylko surowo tam rządziła ale także samowolnie i niemalże bezprawnie, ciągle czuła na plecach spojrzenie jaśnie pana księcia wojewody. Im starsza była kniaziówna, do której to prawowicie Rozłogi po ojcu wraz z całą przyległą wsią należały, tym potulniejsza stawała się stara wdowa - skończyły się zajazdy na sąsiadów, skończyły się zbrojne wycieczki wraz z synami na pobliskie szlacheckie dobytki, kiedy to kniahini sama na koń siadała i po męsku prowadziła całą kompanię. Nie można było nazbyt się wychylać - za dużo dóbr tureckich, za dużo konfliktów, a nuż za głośno zrobiłoby się i o Bułyhach Kurcewiczach i o młodej pannie, źle traktowanej przez własną krew i zepchniętej gdzieś na bok, na zapomnienie, na siedzenie w izbie i zajmowanie się słabym na umyśle ślepym bratem swoim Wasylem.

Myślenie o Wasylu jednak szybko przestało być dla wdowy bolesne - czy to na sercu czy na dumie - a stało się symbolem nadziei jakowejś na to, że Rozłogi będą jej i jej synów własnością aż do ich śmierci. Wszystko to dzięki kompanii jej synów, którzy parę lat wcześniej jeździli nie tylko na sąsiadów swoich, ale i na Turków, i na Tatarów - szybko rozmiłowali się i w dobrach zdobytych i grabieży. Prawdziwa ich krew szlachecka poszła w zapomnienie, nie dla nich był dwór czy armia - rozochoceni łupem i przygodą młodzi Bułyhowie zaczęli po kozacku żyć i po kozacku wojować, i w ten też sposób poznali młodego Kozaka, wtedy jeszcze przez mało kogo znanego. Szybko jednak Kozak pokazał kim jest naprawdę i jaka fantazja i odwaga przebija się przez zaporoską dzikość i butę.

Zyskał miłość Kurcewiczów i ich oddanie dozgonne za dwie rzeczy głównie - to dzięki niemu z rąk pogańskich odratowali Wasyla, mimo, że tamci zdążyli mu już oczy wykapać; przede wszystkim pokochali go jednak za to, że i bogactwo i sława małe miały dla niego znaczenie. Większość łupów brali dla siebie - Kozak kochał sam podjazd, sam step, samą walkę i przelewanie krwi. Synom kniahini był jak brat a jej jak syn rodzony - a przynajmniej tak pozwalał im wierzyć. Z szablą byli dobrzy, we wszystkim się jego słuchali, na porządnym majątku siedzieli, gdzie zawsze mógł się z kompanią kozacką zatrzymać - nawet jako ataman - czemu więc nie grać w ich grę, dobrej miny nie przywdziać mimo ich rubasznej kompanii, mimo braku polotu, mimo prostactwa niegodnego nie tylko szlachty, ale i Kozaka? Bohun swoje miał powody, by się Kurcewiczów trzymać i na Rozłogi wracać – a po pewnym czasie tylko jeden powód, gładolicy i czarnobrewy.

I tutaj właśnie leżała nadzieja kniahini - kiedy to kompania wróciła z ledwo żywym Wasylem, jakoś trzeba było Bohunowi odpłacić. Ten jednak nic nie chciał, w pas się kłaniał i zarzekał, że walczyć z pogaństwem i brata ratować to obowiązek z boskiego przykazania i zaszczyt. I starał się Kozak jak mógł, by w kąt izby nie patrzeć, gdzie Helena siedziała, z dziewczęcia wyrosła, smukła, piękna, smutnooka. Im bardziej mówił Kurcewiczom, że nic mu nie są winni, że on nic na tym świecie nie chce oprócz wolności, tym bardziej męczył się, zęby zaciskał i tym bardziej serce bolało, bo ona tam była i przysiąc mógł, że czuje jej oczy na sobie, że słyszy jak jej pierś unosi się lekko w oddechu, że ciepło od niej bije większe niż od ognia, niż od słońca samego. Dwa razy ją wcześniej widział, jeszcze jako dziecko, i ani uwagi na nią większej nie zwrócił - jeno gniew się w nim podnosił, że kniahini była oschła i surowa dla osieroconego dziecka. Sam był sierotą odkąd pamiętał, przez stepy i porohy chowany bardziej niż przez ludzi - ale cóż mógł powiedzieć, jakie rady dać, czego żądać?

Aż tu nagle z jednej wyprawy wrócił, z Wasylem cierpiącym, z dumą urażoną przez Cyrylową kompanię, z koniem niemal zajeżdżonym po walce z Tatarami, czasu jaki minął nie liczył, i jak wszedł do izby tak stanął jakby go z jasnego nieba w środek dnia piorun trafił.

"Nic, _maty_ , od was nie chcę i nie oczekuję, jeno miłości waszej szczerej i bram otwartych, jak się będę jako pies bezpański tułał po polach i gościńcach. Dobrego słowa i sił waszych bracia, coby razem hulać i łupy i sławę zdobywać po Niżu i Ukrainie. Nic więcej" mówił i ostre białe zęby pokazywał w uśmiechu, ale oczy jego były smutne, zamyślone, cierpiące.

Trzy noce bił się z myślami, spać nie umiał, o jednej tylko myślał i za jedną tylko tęsknił – mimo że ta w izbie tuż obok spała, mimo że żadna moc by go nie powstrzymała gdyby chciał tam wejść i ją porwać, na stepy uciec, na ciche wody... Ale ona, Boże, taka smutna, taka cicha, taka delikatna jak kanaki tureckie, które upuszczone niechcący rozsypywały się tuzinami pereł i kamieni na posadzki. Jakby on miał być dla niej surowy, jakby miał ją wbrew niej samej siłą brać, jakby on, dobry Boże, miał do jej izby wejść bez błagania o pozwolenie pod drzwiami przez noc całą, jak pies?

Jak przyjechał tak odjechał, i na rok cały zniknął z Rozłogów. Dwa razy się na Siczy pojawił – poza tym nikt nie wiedział co robi, gdzie siedzi, jakie to cierpienie nim targa i jakie myśli go dręczą. Po roku jednak wrócił – z nowymi siłami, z nową nadzieją, jeno o wiele bardziej stęskniony i jeszcze bardziej szalony. I kniahini i jej synowie wiedzieli, że tym razem Bohun wraca upomnieć się o nagrodę – już zdążyli się pożegnać z drogimi płótnami, dywanami, ze złotem tureckim i silnymi końmi. Bali się, że Bohunowi do głowy przyjdzie całe Rozłogi zabrać, a oni, służba, i paru chłopów ze wsi nie daliby rady jemu i jego mołojcom. Kiedy Bohun i jego kompania zapukali do bram, wdowa poczuła jak serce jej do gardła podchodzi. Szybko jednak stanęło niemal – młody ataman wszedł do izby, w pas się skłonił, dłoń jej ucałował, o zdrowie kniaziówny zapytał - i nagle sławny i groźny watażka złagodniał, twarz mu się zmieniła, głos ucichł, i jakby maleńki się stał stojąc na środku izby, mimo złota, klejnotów, aksamitu. "Długo ja myślał" – mówił – "Co wam odrzec na wasze pytanie, żeby krew wasza szlachecka nie burzyła się na niespłacone długi. Nic nie mogę żądać, niczego oczekiwać, ale o jedno tylko proszę, jako brat wasz, syn, jako sługa wasz aż po kres dni oddany- " i nagle umilkł, dłoń o pas oparł, wzrok spuścił.

  
  


_"Dajcie mi z kniaziówną porozmawiać i spytać czy mnie zechce za męża"_

  
I tak się narodziła nadzieja kniahini – Bohunowi dziewczę dać, w zamian za co on im nie tylko bratem będzie i druhem, ale i obrońcą, i Rozłogi im zostawi. Dziwne się jej zdało, że nie o jej rękę prosił a o rozmowę, by sam się zapytać – ale też kniahini nie trzymała się uparcie utartych tradycji szlacheckich i darowanemu koniowi w zęby patrzeć nie chciała. Większe szczęście ich spotkać nie mogło niż nagły afekt atamana do biednej sieroty. Miłości do niej w sercu nie miała, więc jedno jej było co się z kniaziówną stanie, oby tylko złe wieści jakieś do Łubniów nie dotarły i gniewu pana na Rozłogi nie sprowadziły. Zgodziła się więc kniahini, i synowie się zgodzili.

 

Tylko ona jedna, cudna i smutna, nie zgodziła się.

  
  


"Nie znam ja waćpana, mimo, że mojej krwi jak brat jesteś." - mówiła, z licem zarumienionym i wzrokiem z nieśmiałością dziewiczą w ziemię spuszczonym. "Jeszcze chwilę temu jako dziecko na świat patrzyłam, teraz czas mi patrzeć inaczej, ale sny dziecięce pozostały i ja... O miłość się tutaj rozchodzi, o miłość... A ja waćpana nie znam."

Zabolało to Bohuna tak, że nawet gniewem się nie zdążył unieść, nawet żalu nie poczuł, tylko smutek ogromny, taki, że słów brakło. Szybko jednak dziewczyna zaczęła mówić dalej, i ataman mógł przyrzec, że widzi jak jej serce bije, jak próbuje się z piersi wyrwać, jak dłonie jej drżą i jak się męczy, by do końca wyjaśnić.

"Ja wiem, że waćpan sławny i bogaty, i że ja bym mogła jak królewna żyć... Tak mi mówią... Niech mnie waćpan nie nienawidzi, niech żalu do mnie nie ma, ja nie z niechęci odmawiam. Niech mi waćpan pozwoli się poznać, o czymś innym niż wojna usłyszeć, niech mi waćpan da _czas_... Tak, czas, ja się muszę tylu rzeczy jeszcze nauczyć i tyle o świecie i ludziach dowiedzieć. Niech mnie waćpan jeszcze o takie rzeczy nie pyta. _Jeszcze nie_ , bo ja waćpana nie znam. _Proszę_." powiedziała, i tak mu w oczy spojrzała, na moment jeno, że ataman już całkiem i głowę stracił i serce. Zerwał się, w pas pokłonił trzy razy jak przed hetmanem, dziękował po ukraińsku, aż mu słów brakło, i wyszedł z izby, i z domostwa, i wsiadł na koń. Na stepy pojechał krew uspokoić i serce nową nadzieją nacieszyć. Krzyczeć chciał w niebiosa niemal, służbę jak braci uściskać, na cały świat głosić szczęście swoje – że ta cudna i smukła istota zechciała spojrzeć na niego i prosić by go poznać, by jej czas dać, by nie gniewać się na nią. Inaczej to widział Bohun niż reszta świata - że mu dziewka-sierota kazała czekać – bo dla niego już ani sława kozacka, ani wszystkie skarby świata nie miały znaczenia, tylko ona jedna. Tylko to, by na Rozłogi wracać, łupów zwozić, tylko dla niej jedynej, by z nią rozmawiać, by jej śpiewać, by jej miłość młodą zdobyć.

  
  


I z tymi wspomniami jechał Bohun z powrotem na Rozłogi, a za nim wierna kompania kozacka. Jechał i myślał, i dławił się niecierpliwością, i stary Iwan musiał go powstrzymywać, by nie przyspieszać tempa i koni nie zajeździć. Szybko też znaleźli się pod bramami, witani głośno przez służbę.

\- To wasza miłość na Rozłogi przyjechał! - zawołał Maksym. - _Sława Bohu_!

_\- Na wiki wikiw_. - odpowiedział ataman i głos miał jasny, radosny. Uśmiechnął się szczerze. - Jak zdrowie?

\- A dobrze, dobrze... Długo z kompanią zabawicie?

\- A tego to jeszcze nie wiem, zobaczy się.

\- Bo, wasza miłość, kniahini z synami pilnie musiała wyjechać i my sami majątku pilnujemy. Przydałaby się nam wasza opieka i obrona, gdyby komuś nagle, _Hospody pomyłuj_ , zachciało się na nas bezbronnych zajechać.

\- Do ostatniej kropli krwi będę was bronić, a ciebie Maksym to na własnym koniu od niebezpieczeństwa odwiozę. - zaśmiał się Jurko, a za nim i służba i Kozacy. - Nie bali się Kurcewicze z matką i kniaziówną jechać, kiedy wojna się szykuje? - zapytał sprytnie, poprawiając się na siodle. Czuł, jak mu serce wali.

\- Nie, nie, wasza miłość, kniaziówna Helena została, coby się bratem swoim opiekować i nienarażać na bandy zbrojne i samą wojnę, jak to wasza miłość powiedział. - odrzekł Maksym. - Aleśmy wam radzi! Od razu bezpieczniej! I raźniej!

 

Bohun skinął głową i oczy mu się rozpaliły, i uśmiech znowu zagościł na twarzy. Szybko służba bramy rozwarła i kompania kozacka wjechała powoli na Rozłogi.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wspomnienia, wspomnienia, żeby tak pokazać źródło tego cierpienia i trochę nakreślić pre-canonowe relacje Bohuna z kniaziówną i Kurcewiczami. Ano, i tak, żeby na Święta dodać już rozdział dużo bardziej konkretny i pozbawiony marudzenia o historii, Kozakach, koniach i innych nieistotnych sprawach - tylko pełen rozmów, i Heleny, i spojrzeń nieśmiałych i tych bardzo śmiałych.
> 
> Bo co robi służba, jak pana nie ma? Bawi się.  
> A w zasadzie, upija.
> 
> Takoż też kończy Helena.  
> (Ale to na Święta, tak pod choinkę.)


	5. Ognisko za sadem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kniahini z synami pilnie wyjechała z Rozłogów, zostawiając kniaziównę pod opieką służby. A co robi służba, jak pana nie ma? Bawi się.  
> A w zasadzie, upija.  
> Takoż też kończy Helena.
> 
> I może wszystko by było inaczej, gdyby nie Bohun i jego kompania. Bo Helena męczy się, i trapi, i tęskni - i nie potrafi zrozumieć co też jej młode serce obmyśliło tym razem i co to za uczucia nią targają. I ani letnia, szalona noc, ani wypity miód, ani obłędne spojrzenie atamana nie pomagają jej biednej ani trochę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strasznie długi rozdział, wiem, ale jak tu taką noc rozbić na części?
> 
> ach, no i ja nie tylko Bohuna kocham, ale i Halszkę.

Rozłogi to było dziwne miejsce, przepych połączony z prostotą a i rzekłbyś, prostactwem: dywany tureckie i mnogość łupów i dobra to leżały na krzywej posadzce czy ubitej ziemi, to wisiały na ścianach z bierwion dębowych zbitych i nieforemnych; bronie sławne i świetne leżały tu i ówdzie, niby przemyślnie tak, by każdy wstępujący do izby mógł je zobaczyć, a jednak jakoś niedbale i bez należnego szacunku. Jednak inna rzecz była cechą najwyraźniejszą tego przybytku: cisza. Rozłogi, wcale niemałe, zawsze były ciche. Gdyby nie rzadkie parskanie koni w stajniach, szmer rozmów kozackich czy dźwięk pracy przy lamusach – albo i samo światło w wąskich oknach – ciężko by było stwierdzić, że to ludzka siedziba, nieopuszczona a zapełniona i panami, i służbą, i zwierzem hodowlanym.

Teraz jednak, kiedy kniahini z synami pilnie musiała wyjechać, Rozłogi odżyły i całkiem innym miejscem się zdały; w Bohuna nowa siła wstąpiła na ten widok i na dźwięk głośny śmiechu, i rozmów, i śpiewu. Służba folgowała sobie nieco w obowiązkach pod nieobecność Kurcewiczów i gdzie się nie spojrzało, można było ujrzeć to dziewkę, która miast kury karmić odrzucała głowę do tyłu zagadywana i rozśmieszana przez przez dwóch rozleniwionych czeladnych; to starszego Tatara siedzącego na progu przy psich budach, popijającego coś niechybnie wyniesionego ukradkiem z pańskiej piwnicy; to małą grupkę kozaków prześcigających się w tym, który szybciej na siodło wsiądzie.

Szybko służba zauważyła Bohuna i jego kompanię, i podobnie jak tłum pod Łubniami, zaczęła schodzić się i atamana witać, głośno i serdecznie; a co która panna ze służby więcej odwagi w sobie znalazła, to też i podchodziła i oczami strzygła, warkocz poprawiała, rzemyk u koszuli niby przypadkiem nieco bardziej rozplątała. Młody Hryćko zeskoczył szybko ze swojego konia i poszedł uwiązać go przy stajniach; Szuła przyjął od czeladnych, z miną dostojną i poważną - i zupełnie ani do jego oblicza ani natury niepasującą - dzban miodu, i pozwolił koniowi powoli ponieść się za Kulykiem, pijąc łapczywie. Reszta kompanii także szybko wcieliła się w gwarne i rozochocone życie jakie nagle zapanowało w Rozłogach.

Bohun z wdzięcznością przyjął od jednej z dziewek szklanicę zimnej wody prosto ze studni i nawet zęby wyszczerzył w uśmiechu kiedy ta, spłoszona nagle jego obecnością, pokryła się purpurowym rumieńcem aż po końce uszu. Ktoś gdzieś zaczął głośno śpiewać pieśń kozacką, którą często razem z kompanią niemal wykrzykiwali w podjeździe, i obudziła się w młodym atamanie chęć do muzyki i gorzałki, do odpoczynku po podróży, do historii przekornych o kniaziach pod ich nieobecność, ochota do zabawy pod letnim niebem i prażącym słońcem aż nocka zapadnie nad Rozłogami.

I w całym tym zamieszaniu zapomniał Bohun na moment o faktycznym powodzie swych odwiedzin, porwany przez roześmianą i podpitą służbę, która tylko czasami upominana była przez przelęknionego Maksyma.

_\- Hospody pomyłuj_ , wasza miłość, oni teraz wszyscy jak lud dziki szaleją i okiełznać się ich nie da, niech się wasza miłość nie gniewa. -

Bohun chciał roześmiać się, ręką machnąć, zapewnić starszego, że jego poufałość służby nie mierzi zupełnie, ale słowa Maksyma nagle echem rozbiły się w jego głowie. " _niech się wasza miłość nie gniewa..._ "

Nagle jednak inne słowa padły na cały plac i okryły go ciszą. Otwarły się bowiem wielkie drzwi i stanął w nich człek wielkiej budowy, ale zgarbiony, wychudły, z głową schyloną i włosem zmierzwionym.

\- W imię Boga i Ojca, w imię Spasa i Świętej-Przeczystej! - rzekł głosem zbolałym, ale donośnym. - Czy to wy, apostołowie, z dobrą nowiną od naszego pana Jezusa Chrystusa? Jeśli tak to radziśmy wam, jako chrześcijanie i ludzie o bogobojnych sercach. Na wieki wieków, amen.

Bohun szybko spoważniał i zsiadł z konia. Nie widział przez to zupełnie przestraszonej miny młodego Hryćka, który to pierwszy raz był na Rozłogach i pierwszy raz Wasyla widział – a przede wszystkim dwie wielkie, żywo czerwone wciąż jamy w miejscu oczu, które zdobiły jego twarz w straszny i smutny sposób. Chłopak przeżegnał się szybkim ruchem i szybko wrócił do rozkulbaczania koni.

Ataman z kolei już szedł w stronę wejścia do wielkiej chaty udającej dwór, i poprawiając pas przy szarawarach, zakrzyknął głosem miękkim i spokojnym.

\- To ja, Wasylu, Bohun, brat twój. Przybyliśmy tu z wizytą.

Drzwi za Wasylem poruszyły się nieznacznie, jakoby ktoś chciał je pchnąć lecz w ostatniej się chwili rozmyślił.

" _Bohun._ " - pomyślała kniaziówna, opierając dłonie o zimne drewno drzwi.

W jednej chwili jakby cała siła z niej uciekła i nogi się pod nią ugięły, i mimo, że czuła jak gorąc straszny na nią spada, wiedziała, że jest blada jak upiór jakiś. Wzięła jednak głęboki wdech i wyszła z ciemnej izby. Oślepiło ją jasne i mocne sierpniowe słońce, tak, że musiała oczy przysłonić ręką. Drugą z kolei położyła lekko na ramieniu Wasyla.

\- Już, już. - powiedziała cicho. - _Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum_... - zaczęła, gładząc lekko ślepca po ramieniu. Ten zaczął mamrotać modlitwę, na przemian w łacinie, to w mowie polskiej i ukraińskiej, i zwrócił się plecami do placu, po czym powoli zniknął w izbie. Słychać z niej było tylko co chwilę nieco głośniejsze " _módl się za nami grzesznymi_ " i " _nyni ta v hodynu smerti nashoyi_ " zakończone zbolałym, jęczącym niemal " _amen._ "

Helena, stojąc w progu, spojrzała na plac i jej oczy od razu napotkały oczy Bohuna. Dzikie a spokojne zarazem, oczy jak Dniepr w dzień pogodny jasne i jak step daleki tajemnicze, nieodgadnione. Serce kniaziówny zaczęło bić mocniej, tak mocno, że przelękła się, że tchu jej braknie i upadnie zemdlona. Bladość jej policzków szybko przeistoczyła się na widok atamana, malując jej dziewczęcą twarzyczkę w kolor różany i słodki. Starała się przywdziać minę stanowczą i poważną, jako że to ona teraz była – na moment jeno – panią na Rozłogach. Nie wytrzymała jednak długo spojrzenia Kozaka i odwróciła wzrok, bojąc się, by się całkiem purpurą nie okryć i nie zapomnieć ludzkiej mowy. Patrzenie na Bohuna sprawiało jej dziwny ból, wzbudzało równocześnie tęsknotę niezgłębioną i strach jakowyś, odrzucało ją a jednak przynosiło myśli, które jak najszybciej ze wstydem chciała od siebie odgonić. Udała więc, że patrzy na plac i na rozgardiasz zupełny jaki na nim panował, że śledzi wzrokiem kompanię kozacką, pilnując co to za goście zajechali na Rozłogi.

Bohun jednak jej wzrok odwrócony zupełnie inaczej potraktował, mając je za niechęć wobec jego pojawienia się i jego towarzystwa, niechęć do niego samego. Rumieńce – mimo, że takie same jak na prostej twarzy dziewki co mu wodę podała – tu zrozumiał jako gniew niemal, oburzenie, że śmiał nieproszony przyjechać, i to jeszcze pod nieobecność kniahini.

Helena gorączkowo rozmyślała co powiedzieć, jak tego gościa przedziwnego i wyczekanego powitać, nie umiała jednak żadnych słów znaleźć. Zamknęła oczy na moment, by uspokoić myśli i zganić siebie samą, że jak prostaczka ostatnia nie wie co zrobić. Ataman z kolei w tym samym momencie pokłonił się głęboko, niemal do samej ziemi, z sercem niemal pod gardłem, żeby tej cudnej istocie pokazać, że on tu jako sługa przyjechał, jako pies oddany, a nie jako najeźdźca czy dręczyciel. Nie widział więc, że Helena, przestraszona własną niemocą, bez otwierania oczu odwróciła się na pięcie, i w wirze sukien i warkoczy, zniknęła w izbie.

Kiedy Bohun podniósł w końcu oczy, Heleny już w progu nie było.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Wieczór już powoli zapadał i szarość opadała na Rozłogi, rozbijana jeno pochodniami i ogniskami rozpalonymi za sadem. Zarówno służba jak i Kozacy, jak i chłopi i dziewki z przyległej wsi siedzieli na balach i pniach, na skórach i na gołej ziemi, i świętowali nieobecność surowej kniahini i jej synów. Wciąż było gwarno, ktoś śpiewał, ktoś się śmiał, ktoś nieporadnie grał na wyciągniętych z czeladnej dudach. Kompania kozacka siedziała tuż przy ogniu i rozprawiała na najróżniejsze tematy – od strachu przed rebelią na Siczy po dumę z łupów zdobytych na Turczynach, od wspomnień o dawno pogrzebanych druhach po żarty o Tatarach, i Lachach, i o samych Kozakach. Bohun był wpatrzony w płomienie i starał się myśli żadnych nie dopuszczać do siebie, żeby nie trapić się znowu i w gorzałkę nie uciec. Stary Iwan widział jego zmartwienie, ale nie chciał nic o nim wspominać przy reszcie towarzystwa.

Helena chodziła po swojej komnacie, nerwowo zaplatając warkocz. Wasyl już dawno spał, nieporuszony nawet hałasem zabaw i rozmów dobiegającym z podwórza. Spojrzała przelotnie w małe, mętne nieco lusterko, i przyjrzała się sobie, swoim oczom ciemnym i brwiom mocnym, i westchnęła cicho. Odłożyła lusterko, odganiając od siebie niechciane – a może i chciane, ale nieproszone – myśli, i wzrok zwróciła na ikonę w rogu. Chciała już ręce złożyć do modlitwy, lecz tuż obok obrazu było wąskie okienko, a przez nie widok na sad, i na ognie, i na nocne gwieździste niebo.

Co innego jednak jej uwagę przykuło, a był to oświetlony ogniskiem i iskrami Bohun. Znów poczuła jak krew się w niej podnosi, jak oddech przyspiesza. Coś smutnego było w atamanie, coś czego dziewczyna nie mogła zrozumieć: nie śpiewał z innymi, nie żartował, tylko siedział zapatrzony przed siebie. Nie słyszała dumnych opowieści o wojnie i wygranych bitwach, nie słyszała toastów w jego imieniu. Wszyscy bawili się i świętowali nie zwracając uwagi na niego, na ten moment tylko, na jeden wieczór. Siedział sam, cichy, samotny.

I tylko ona patrzyła na jego oblicze, dzikie i smutne, tajemnicze a jednak tak dobrze jej znane przez lata jej dzieciństwa i młodości. Oblicze, które w jej snach pojawiało się nieraz – i w snach strasznych, i w snach zupełnie innych, które otulały ją miękko i ciepło po przebudzeniu. Brwi ściągnięte, włosy ciemne spadające na czoło, nos orli – lecz przede wszystkim to spojrzenie, zaduma i fantazja, melancholia jakaś połączona z odwagą i szaleństwem.

Gdy tylko Helena ocknęła się z rozmyślań, spotrzegła, że swe drobne dłonie jednak złożyła – jak do modlitwy.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Bohun zacisnął zęby i stłumił wzburzone emocje, mimo że wielka siła była do tego potrzebna. Boleść jego i smutek jeno gorsze się zdawały kiedy wokół gwar, zabawa, głosy roześmiane i radosne. Czemuż to on, wielki i sławny podpułkownik kozacki, którego pół Siczy wielbiło i jak brata kochało, czemu on, on jeden, sam siedzi i czuje jak smutek go otula niczym zimne wody topielca co sam się z rozpaczy w otchłań rzucił? Czemuż to on właśnie-

I wtem urwały się jego przemyślenia i chęć wzmożona do zalania ich wszystkich palanką, bo nagle służba zakrzyknęła głośniej i rozstąpiła się na podwórzu niczym fale morskie przed prorokiem. Bo oto kniaziówna, w lekkiej sukni i z cienkim futerkiem sobolim na ramionach, szła przez plac w tą letnią, dziwną noc, prosto w jego stronę. Bohun chciał się zerwać szybko na nogi, coś jednak unieruchomiło go tak, że nawet ruszyć głową nie mógł, nawet wzroku zwrócić w inną stronę. A ona szła, smukła i drobna, z twarzą tak jasną i piękną, że aż Kozaka za serce ścisnęło. Przemógł jednak ten zachwyt i podniósł się.

\- Siedźcie przecież, ciężko to nazwać wieczerzą świąteczną albo nabożeństwem, żebyście wstawać z szacunku musieli. - powiedziała Helena i słychać było, że chciała brzmieć śmiało, cichy jednak jej ton i rozedrgany niczym dźwięki teorbanu innego coś zupełnie zdradzał.

\- Pozwól mi ich wszystkich rozgonić z nahajem w ręku jeśli cię obudzili. - rzucił Bohun, z oczami jasnymi wbitymi w kniaziównę tak mocno, że czuła niemal jak ją wzrok jego na wylot przewierca. Wzrygnęła się nieco na dźwięk słów atamana, szybko jednak odzyskała opanowanie.

\- Nie, nie, ja sama nie spałam jeszcze i mimo późnej godziny wciąż znużenia nie czuję. - powiedziała, poprawiając suknie i wyciągając dłonie do ognia. - Dzień był taki ciepły a noc tak chłodna, że już niemal groźbę zimy niesie.

\- Daleko jeszcze do zimy. - odrzekł Bohun, zbity nieco z tropu rozmową o pogodzie. - Ale noc zimniejsza niż poprzednie, to mogę waćpannie przyznać.

Zapadła cisza, w której zarówno ataman jak i kniaziówna bili się z myślami i jak najusilniej starali wymyślić co rzec, o czym zagaić, o co zapytać.

\- Długo zabawicie w Rozłogach? - spytała w końcu Helena i spojrzała na młodego watażkę znad ognia. Ciężko jej było i mówić i patrzeć na niego, tak, by nie zachowywać się jak jakaś ogłupiała szczebiocząca dziewka – i z fascynacji młodym pięknym Kozakiem, i z przestrachu jakowegoś, który zawsze na nią spadał gdy choćby same jego imię usłyszała.

\- Chwilę tylko, zaraz nam znowu w drogę i ruszać z powrotem na Łubnie, bo chyba się wojna szykuje. Chan turecki podobno- No, na chwilę. - urwał Bohun, pamiętając prośbę Heleny.

\- Matka i bracia wyjechali, akurat o dwa dni się minęliście.

\- A gdzie pojechali?

\- A, gdybym to ja wiedziała. Wiesz przecież, że mnie tutaj nic nie mówią i za nic mnie mają.

Zarówno słowa Heleny, które przypomniały Bohunowi jak źle była traktowana przez własną krew i na własnej ziemi, jak i nagle tak bezpośredni zwrot do niego, chwyciły go za serce.

\- Służba nie rozpacza, że panów na chwilę nie ma. - odrzekł szybko, żeby nie pozwolić burzliwym swoim uczuciom całkiem wyleźć na wierzch.

\- Ani ja nie rozpaczam. - powiedziała miękko Helena i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Bohun w mgnieniu oka wzrok odwrócił i dłonie na kolanach zacisnął.

\- Czy coś się stało? - zapytała dziewczyna głosem drżącym jeszcze bardziej niż uprzednio.

\- Nie, nie. - zaprzeczył, głową potrząsnął, i znowu cisza zapadła.

\- Takoż też korzystam z wolności. - przerwała ciszę Helena. - Nie miejcie mi za złe, że się tak wprosiłam do towarzystwa, ale ciężko w izbie siedzieć kiedy tu gwar i muzyka.

\- No, wiem ja, że kniahini rzadko i służbie i tobie daje odpocząć od swojego surowego panowania. Tym bardziej się teraz serce raduje, że na moment choćby możesz przysiąść i pośmiać się z nas i naszych prostych zabaw. - głos atamana był łagodny i na twarzy jego zatańczył cień uśmiechu.

\- Milsze mi takie zabawy niż ciemna izba i opowieści o przeszłości, które nie tylko nużą już, ale im starsza jestem tym bardziej widzę, jakie zakłamanie przez nie przebija. No, ale nie rozmawiajmy o smutnych rzeczach. - dodała – Dzięki pojawieniu się waszmości kompanii mogę na chwilę o nich wszystkich zapomnieć. - westchnęła i poprawiła warkocz.

\- Gdzie tu z "waszmości" znowu, od dziecięcia cię znam przecież. I ja nie szlachcic, tylko prosty Kozak, nie dla mnie tytuły i grzeczności.

\- Niechaj i tak będzie, skoro tak wola twoja Jurko, jedno tylko wiedz, że to nie krew szlachecka czy kozacka o człowieku decyduje, a czyny jego i postawa. - powiedziała Helena i gdy tylko zorientowała się, że użyła tak bezpośrednio imienia Bohuna, zarumieniła się całkiem.

Bohun spostrzegł, że większa purpura pojawiła się na jasnej twarzy kniaziówny, ale i zaraz śmiałość większa i pewność siebie. Jakaś myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie i, zmęczony podróżą i oszołomiony nieco zarówno palanką jak i obecnością kniaziówny, postanowił mówić od razu wszystko, bez baczenia na takt i grzeczność.

\- Ty się na mnie gniewaj, ale jedno pytanie ci muszę zadać... - zaczął. - Bo pod nieobecność kniahini i braci twoich teraz to ja się czuję odpowiedzialny za ciebie – tutaj i rumieńce Heleny i jego pogłębiły się bardziej – czy ty, zanim tu przyszłaś-

\- O, wiem o co chcesz pytać, to i nie pytaj, sama ci powiem. Tylko matce nie mów!

Bohun spojrzał na Helenę uważnie.

\- Gdzieś z kwadrę dzbana miodu wypiłam, co Maksym w czeladnej zostawił, dla odwagi chyba, i aż mi głowa dymi od tego... Nie mów nikomu! I nie śmiej się!

 

Za późno już jednak było, bo Bohun roześmiał się w głos, ale serdecznie i radośnie, tak, że i kniaziówna roześmiała się za nim.

  
  


Coraz to więcej osób schodziło się do wielkiego ogniska, przy którym siedział Bohun. Dosiadła się i kniaziówna, zmuszona do tego poniekąd przez kompanię kozacką dopychającą się do ognia. Nie wiedziała, czy żar większy bije od rozżarzonych brewion czy od siedzącego obok niej atamana. Niemal stykali się ramionami – i oboje nie wiedzieli jak udawać, że to nic, i że to wcale nic nie znaczy i nic nie zmienia. Huczał jej w głowie miód, i letnie nocne powietrze, i obecność Bohuna tuż obok.

I Szuła przyszedł do ognia, krokiem już bardzo chwiejnym, z licami czerwonymi i głosem zachrypniętym od śpiewania i krzyczenia w stronę dziewek czeladnych. Niósł coś w ręce, i gdy podszedł bliżej, Helena ujrzała zdobiony teorban, który Bohun zawsze woził ze sobą.

\- Zagraj nam, _bat'ku,_ bo noc jeszcze młoda a oni wyglądają _szczoby_ wszyscy mieli posnąć zaraz _,_ lekkie głowy _._

Bohun sięgnął po instrument i wziąwszy wdech głęboki, uderzył palcami w struny. Po chwili Rozłogi wypełniły się muzyką – i zaraz potem, śpiewem. Mocny i głęboki głos Bohuna sam w sobie i wszystkich i młodą kniaziównę potrafił w zachwyt wprawić, ale to dopiero słowa piosenki, którą wybrał, sprawiły, że się w dziewczynie znów ozwało coś nieznanego i serce niemal nie wyskoczyło z młodej piersi. Pieśń była wesoła, żywa, a tekst całkiem zabawny – ale może nie dla niej.

  
  


_Ty kazała: "w ponediłok_  
_Pidem razom po barwinok"_  
_Ja pryjszow, tebe nema_  
_Pidmanuła-pidweła!_

  
_Ty ż mene pidmanuła,_  
_Ty ż mene pidweła,_  
_Ty ż mene mołodoho_  
_Z uma-rozumum zweła..._

  
_Ty kazała u wiwtorok_  
_Pociłujesz raziw sorok,_  
_Ja pryjszow, tebe nema,_  
_Pidmanuła-pidweła!_

  
  


Szybko też, wśród śmiechów i rozlewania palanki, i służba i chłopi, i kompani Bohunowi dołączyli do śpiewu, tuzinami mocnych głosów wyśpiewując refren.

  
  


_Ty ż mene pidmanuła,_  
_Ty ż mene pidweła,_  
_Ty ż mene mołodoho_  
_Z uma-rozumum zweła!_

  
  


A Bohun, wciąż grając, zamilkł i popatrzył Helenie w oczy, i aż jej się w głowie zakręciło. Uśmiechnął się szeregiem wilczo-ostrych i białych zębów, i, ośmielony nocą i gorzałką i rumieńcem panny, trącił ją zadziornie ramieniem. Kniaziówna odetchnęła z ulgą i zachichotała cicho, po czym ukradkiem przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej, tak, by dotykać ramienia atamana swoim.

Z czeladnej wnieśli inne instrumenty i dołączyli się do grania – zaraz też melodia się zmieniła na jeszcze bardziej skoczną, i otrzeźwieni zimnym powietrzem Kozacy wstali i rzucili się tańczyć hopaka, i prześcigać w tym kto się niżej zegnie a wyżej podskoczy. Helenie nigdy nie było dane tak wychodzić i spoufalać się ze służbą i Kozakami, tym bardziej więc tego wieczoru jej szerokie i świecące jak gwiazdy źrenice śledziły wszystko z zapałem.

W pewnym momencie do ognia podszedł któryś z Kozaków z Bohunowej kompanii, rozgrzany od picia i tańca, i zanim obaczył watażkę, pochylił się głęboko i już był gotów prosić kniaziównę do tańca. Podniósł jednak oczy i wzrok dziki i uparty napotkał, i nagle zmieszał się, po kozacku raz jeszcze pokłonił.

\- No, nie zapominaj się ty, żebym ja tobie nie musiał przypomnieć. - rzucił ataman z taką iskrą w oczach, że aż Kozak musiał ukryć zmieszanie i przestrach pod śmiechem, i czmychnął z powrotem to towarzystwa igrającego pod sadem.

Kniaziównę dreszcz przeszedł – Bohun był to człowiek groźny i szalony, i niewiele było trzeba aby go rozgniewać, nawet jako druh jego i Zaporożca – a jednak coś w jego tonie, władczym i niemal zaborczym, sprawiło, że oddech dziewczyny przyspieszył znowu. Mały głos jakowyś z tyłu jej głowy szepnął, że to zazdrość nawet, i znów uderzenie gorąca spadło na Helenę.

Nagle Bohun wstał i odszedł w stronę stajni, i dziwnie zimno się zrobiło kniaziównie bez jego silnego ramienia obok, od którego żar taki bił i ciepło. Szybko i ukradkiem, pod jego nieobecność, sięgnęła po zostawiony obok przez kogoś bukłak skórzany, z którego dochodził mocny i ostry zapach. Nie była pewna co to za napitek, ale po pociągnięciu kilku głębokich łyków, skrzywiła się niemiłosiernie i rozkaszlała. Otwierając załzawione oczy spotrzegła, że Bohun stoi już naprzeciw i patrzy na nią, i kręci głową, niby z naganą, a jednak śmieje się znowu. Helena wstała, nieco zbyt szybko, i zakręciło się jej w głowie, tak, że Bohun musiał ją złapać i o niego musiała się podeprzeć.

\- Na moje to to nie był najlepszy pomysł, kniaziówno. - powiedział Bohun, starając się śmiech poskromić.

\- Oj, biada mi, nigdy jeszcze nie próbowałam czegoś tak ohydnego i palącego. Jakim cudem wy się wszyscy tym potraficie zapijać to-

I tutaj Helena urwała, gdyż poczuła na czole chłodny jakiś ciężar – to Bohun założył jej delikatnie na głowę wianek znaleziony w potoku, który magiczną jakąś mocą wciąż był żywy i zielony.

\- Jak nimfa leśna, jak boginka, jak bóstwo pogańskie - powiedział cicho, głosem już poważniejszym i jakby oczarowanym.

Helena znowu okryła się rumieńcem.

\- Dziękuję, Jurko. - powiedziała, i dotknęła lekko palcami liści wianka, i splotów, i owoców dzikiej róży, i zdało jej się to piękniejsze i bogatsze – i ważniejsze – niż diademy książęce i korony królewskie.

 

Spojrzała na atamana i nagle przestrach zniknął, i całe jej serce zalało się serdecznością wobec Kozaka, tęsknotą, i czymś jeszcze, czego nazwać nie umiała – albo nie chciała.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zdaję sobie sprawę, że ta pieśń ukraińska jest prawdopodobnie z 18/19 wieku - a nie połowy 17, ale proszę, uczcijmy to minutą ciszy i nie wspominajmy o tym więcej.
> 
> polskie tłumaczenie piosnki:  
> Powiedziałaś: "W poniedziałek  
> Pójdziem razem na barwinek."  
> Przyszedłem, ciebie nie ma  
> Okłamałaś, zawiodłaś.
> 
> Refren:  
> Tyś mnie okłamała,  
> Tyś mnie zawiodła,  
> Tyś mnie młodego  
> Doprowadziła do obłędu.
> 
> Powiedziałaś we wtorek  
> Pocałujesz ze czterdzieści razy,  
> Przyszedłem, ciebie nie ma  
> Okłamałaś, zawiodłaś.

**Author's Note:**

> To dłuższa seria - ględzenie o Bohunie i jego niezbyt kanonicznej kompanii z czasów przed powstaniem Chmielnickiego - i przed poznaniem Jana Skrzetuskiego, to znaczy, przed utraceniem Heleny, no. Angst, złość, żal, tęsknota - i niezrozumiałe jakieś siły mącące i w życiu i w sercu atamana.
> 
> Wszyscy go kochają, a ona jedna nie.


End file.
